


With Knot But A Look

by Llama1412



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Breeding, Come Inflation, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Jaskier asks tamed werewolf!Geralt to fuck him in the forest under the full moon.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 695
Collections: Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette





	With Knot But A Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no_notea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_notea/gifts).



> Discord wanted werewolf knotting porn. Somehow that turned into nearly 3k???
> 
> Credit to Zuri for the amazing title!

Jaskier had had to talk Geralt into this. Geralt was so convinced no one could possibly love him like this, that no one could want him. Jaskier would prove otherwise. So the Witcher had been bit by a werewolf? So what? Geralt had remarkable self control and he was the most tame wolf Jaskier had ever been around on a full moon. Jaskier knew he had no reason to fear Geralt.

If anything, he found himself excited by the differences in Geralt and he wanted to explore them all. He had Geralt splayed out on his back, Jaskier straddling his hips. The Witcher was still wearing pants, because for some reason, he was absurdly shy (and he had nothing to be shy about. Jaskier would know). But aside from the white trunks and his glowing yellow eyes, Geralt did not look anything like the Witcher he’d come to know. Not in a bad way – it was simply different, and Jaskier intended to take his time familiarizing himself with this new aspect of his lover.

Geralt’s jaw had shifted to a more maw-like shape, making kissing awkward for both of them. Geralt’s hair blended into his fur, and his coat was thick and soft to the touch. The white fur was thinner on Geralt’s front, though grew thicker under his arms and down his stomach. Jaskier splayed his hands on Geralt’s stomach and slid them up through the fur until he could circle his thumbs around Geralt’s nipples. Geralt’s usual growly moan came out even deeper and as more of a growl now. It sent a shiver down Jaskier’s spine, and he rocked his hips experimentally. He himself was naked, and the drag of Geralt’s underwear against his cock was rough.

Geralt’s hands – paws? – came up to clasp his hips, ever so careful of the sharp claws he now bore. Jaskier kind of wished he’d be less careful.

But that was for later, for now “I want you, Geralt. It doesn’t matter what you look like.”

“You ssssay tha’,” Geralt forced the words out of his oddly shaped mouth – this wolf transformation thing really had not considered the need to communication, “but I can’t prepare you withou’ hurting you,” he demonstrated by flexing his hands on Jaskier’s hips, and the bard shivered and the light scrape of the claws over sensitive skin.

He wanted more. “That’s okay,” Jaskier winked. He stood and turned to show the plug he’d spent the early evening opening himself up for. Geralt’s growl and the way his hands came up to lightly drag his claws against Jaskier’s cheeks were delicious. “I told you – I know what I want. And right now, what I want is your dick. So pants off!” He’d given the order half-jokingly, but Geralt scrambled to obey and then stood before him, as if waiting for more instructions. 

Jaskier smirked. He should have expected that. All right, “eat me out,” he ordered and got down on his hands and knees. Geralt made a sound between a whine and a growl and followed him down, hand reaching out to grasp Jaskier’s hips again. “Also, scratch my back.” When Geralt froze, Jaskier glared at him over his shoulder. “Get to it, Pup!”

Geralt whined loudly and immediately got to work. He kept one hand carefully curled around Jaskier’s hip and slid the other up his back to force Jaskier’s shoulders down. Geralt’s tongue licked a wide stripe down his crack once, twice, three times, and then Geralt targeted his rim and pushed inside.

Jaskier wailed, throwing a hand back to tangle in the fur at Geralt’s head, shoving his arse back into the tongue. Geralt obligingly firmed the muscle and let Jaskier fuck himself with it until he was satisfied. He lay there, arse in the air, head turned to the side to bear his weight so that one hand could hold Geralt to him and the other could curl around his cock. 

Geralt growled, sending wonderful vibrations down his tongue, and flexed his claws threateningly against Jaskier’s back. The hand on Jaskier’s hip took his hand and held it down by his side. Jaskier moaned and thrust back into Geralt, his tongue reaching so much further inside him than usual. 

How much further could his cock reach now?

Jaskier had taken a good long look once Geralt had taken his pants off, and his cock was  _ definitely _ larger than before – both in girth and length. He’d used his largest plug in preparation, but even it might not compare.

Jaskier found that strangely exciting. He  _ wanted _ to feel the stretch, he wanted to know that this was real, that he was here with Geralt and Geralt was letting himself be loved in every form he had. He wanted to be able to feel it tomorrow when Geralt would likely get quiet and guilty and need a task to distract himself with – massaging Jaskier’s arse should do quite nicely.

“Okay, Pup,” Jaskier tugged Geralt’s head away from his arse and Geralt easily let himself be dragged by his fur. Jaskier was just glad it was long enough to get a firm hold on. “Fuck me.” He demanded.

Geralt whined and immediately moved into place, lining himself up and pushing in when Jaskier moaned. The sound Jaskier made was punched out of his chest and his eyes fluttered shut, luxuriating in the long, slow stretch as Geralt rocked into him. It burned a little, but his hole was still wet from Geralt’s tongue, and Geralt’s dick was positively  _ dripping _ with precum.

“You’re enormous,” Jaskier moaned out. When Geralt hesitated, worried, he snarled, “don’t you dare stop!” and reached a hand to Geralt’s arse to pull him forward. “You feel amazing, fuck, I’m stretched so wide around you.”

Geralt moaned and thrust forward, still gentle, but at a slightly faster pace, thank fuck. He tried to wiggle further back onto Geralt, but claws rubbing teasingly over the dip in his hip held him still. Geralt was incredible deep, stretching him wide in ways nothing ever had before. Every time he felt like there couldn’t possibly be more, there was, and his nerves lit up like lightning, pleasure and pain entangled and beautiful together.

When Geralt stopped moving, Jaskier could feel something wider than his cock pressed flush against him. It didn’t feel like Geralt’s pelvis. “Wha–?”

“‘Ss my knot,” Geralt slurred. “To breed you.”

Jaskier did not expect the bold of pleasure that sent through him. It wasn’t possible, of course – even if Geralt weren’t sterile, Jaskier had the wrong parts for that. But the idea of it – that Geralt might fill him up, might want him like that, might  _ use _ him like that – he moaned loudly at the idea, grinding back against Geralt’s knot, even when moving caused his sharp claws to prick at his skin.

“Jassss’r,” Geralt was probably trying to warn him not to move, but all Jaskier could think was that he wanted Geralt to try to say his name again and again until it was as close as his mouth could get to it. He wanted to hear Geralt scream for him,  _ howl _ for him.

“In me, now!” Jaskier snapped. “Fuck, I need you to breed me, Geralt, I need you to keep me full of you until I swell with it,  _ fuck _ ,” Jaskier squirmed back, trying to get that knot to breach his hole. It felt like it was at least a finger’s width larger than Geralt’s cock, and he was already stretched so close to the limit, and he wanted  _ more _ and  _ now _ and before he knew it, the pleas were spilling out of his mouth.

“Hussssssshhh,” Geralt tried to sooth. “There’s no russsh. We have all night to sssstuff you full.” Jaskier whined and Geralt gripped his hips firmly, claws pressing in with just the lightest bit of pressure. He pushed forward until Jaskier’s rim surrendered and the top of the knot popped in.

Geralt stopped then, to allow him to adjust, but Jaskier didn’t need to adjust, he needed  _ more,  _ “Get the fuck in me, Pup! That’s an order!”

Geralt made a high pitched sound and slammed forward immediately. His knot popped all the way in, but when Geralt drew back, it caught at the rim and escaped him. Jaskier nearly shrieked in frustration, but Geralt placed one hand on his back again and pushed his shoulders down until Jaskier’s head was pillowed on his arms, bent forward to present his arse. Geralt thrust back into him at the new angle, and this time, not only did his knot stretch at Jaskier’s rim and push in, but his cock brushed against that spot inside him that made his brain light up like lightning.

“Yesssss,” Jaskier hissed.

“‘s not finished growing,” Geralt growled in his ear, his breath hot against Jaskier’s skin.

“Oh fuck,’ Jaskier gasped. “Please yes oh fuck. Force it into me until it won’t come out, Geralt, please.”

Jaskier didn’t exactly feel in control in this situation, but Geralt followed his order as dedicatedly as he’d followed every other one. His cock continued to brush against that spot inside him, and the knot grew larger with each thrust, forcing Jaskier’s rim a little wider each time.

It was intoxicating. 

Each thrust grew a little bit for difficult for Geralt, until finally, he couldn’t pull back out. There was just enough of a gap between his knot and his pelvis that when Geralt pulled back, his knot caught on Jaskier’s rim again. It left Geralt rocking into him with short, strong thrusts, nailing that sensitive spot inside him.

Jaskier had to get a hand on his cock, he couldn’t take it anymore. His other arm was too shaky to hold him up, so he ended up with his face smushed against the forest floor. Each thrust push his cheek further into the dirt, and he wailed, fisting his cock rapidly.

“Jasssk,” Geralt moaned in his ear, and started to come. Jaskier moaned at the sensation, stripping his cock faster. He could feel the warmth of his cum spread inside him, more than Geralt had ever come before, and it had nowhere to go with the knot plugging him. Jaskier moaned wildly and clenched around Geralt as he came, his vision going white.

When he came back to himself, Geralt’s knot was slowly starting to shrink. Geralt moved like he was going to pull out, and Jaskier unthinkingly used his wet hand to slap Geralt’s hip with a sharp  _ smack _ . “Don’t you dare move. You promised me all night, Pup.”

Geralt whined. “Sssenssitive,” he slurred, his tongue lolling out of his open mouth. He licked at Jaskier’s shoulder.

“Mmmm, and it feels good, doesn’t it?” Jaskier hummed. “You’re going to fill me until you can’t anymore, Pup. Understood?”

“Yes!” Geralt whimpered.

Jaskier squeezed around him and enjoyed the punched out noise Geralt made. He enjoyed when things were just over the edge of too much. It extended the pleasure. For him.

For Geralt, there would be a lot more pleasure to come. Jaskier fully intended to have Geralt fill him until dawn, until he physically couldn’t anymore. He himself had a much lower count on that limit, but he enjoyed the feeling of being full, of being used. 

By Geralt’s third orgasm, the wolf had lost all vocal control and was whining continuously, but he kept moving, kept filling Jaskier the way he wanted. 

Geralt stopped being able to pull his knot out at all after his fourth orgasm, so he ground furiously into Jaskier, brushing across that spot inside him every few thrusts.

By his sixth orgasm, Geralt had tears dripping down his face and he had nearly managed to pronounce Jaskier’s name. His own stomach was distended and he didn’t remember when, but he had come at some point, because he could feel it dripping wet on his chin.

The had moved to lie on their sides, with Geralt spooned behind him, and his wolf tongue flicked down to clean the cum off Jaskiers neck. Jaskier shivered and grabbed Geralt’s hand, cupping it around his belly. “Look at this, Pup. All of this is you. I’m so full of you.” he squeezed around Geralt and his whine changed in pitch.

“Jassskier,” Geralt moaned.

“You’ve got one more in you, don’t you, Pup?” Jaskier reached his other hand back to tangle in the fur around Geralt’s face. 

“ _ Please, _ ” Geralt begged. He was overwhelmed with sensation, Jaskier knew, but Geralt’s hand pressed down on his stomach as he rocked against him, and Jaskier could feel the cum sloshing around inside him. His face burned at the feeling, at the  _ sound _ he could still hear even with the two of them sealed together. 

He was so full of Geralt, did it even matter if he did anything else ever again? He could be Geralt’s dedicated cum vessel, to be used as needed. And Jaskier would make sure he needed a lot.

Jaskier’s cock was hard again, even though it was still sensitive. Jaskier wrapped his hand around it, but Geralt’s stayed pressing over his belly, feeling his own movements through Jaskier’s skin. The thought of it sent fire racing down Jaskier’s spine and he was gasping in sync with Geralt’s whines.

He fisted his hand in Geralt’s fur and tugged him down. “Scream for me, Pup,” he ordered and Geralt did, howling  _ Jaskier _ to the moon and coming in Jaskier one final time. 

His stomach swelled even further, pressing against Geralt’s claws where his hand was pressed against the bulge. The hint of pain sent Jaskier over the edge, and he squeezed around Geralt, drawing another pulse of cum from him.

They lay there panting, Geralt’s knot holding them together as the first hints of light began to peak along the horizon. Jaskier could feel Geralt shifting against him,  _ inside _ him. The claws against his belly retracted, the fur tickling his back from shoulder to toe began to recede, the mane under his fingers turned to hair, and the cock inside him began to shrink. As the plug holding everything inside Jaskier diminished, cum began leaking out of him, quickly drenching both of their legs.

As more cum flowed out of him, Jaskier realized that Geralt was moving, thrusting into his cum-filled hole, forcing it out of him. Jaskier whined shrilly. He had come three times tonight, to Geralt’s seven, but Jaskier wasn’t a werewolf. He was a regular old human, in his prime, sure, but three really was his limit.

Only, as Geralt shifting and began to hit his prostate again and again, Jaskier realized that while he wasn’t getting hard again, his cock was leaking fluid in time with Geralt’s thrusts. “Oh, fuck,” he gasped. Not only was Geralt breeding him, he was milking him of everything he had. Jaskier whimpered.

Geralt, his mouth now restored to human normal, bit at his shoulder, sucking a mark there. “You wanted this,” he reminded Jaskier.

“Yesss, yes I do,” Jaskier’s voice hitched in the middle of his response, and he was pretty sure Geralt did it on purpose, but he felt too good to care.

Geralt pressed hard against Jaskier’s stomach every time he withdrew, and then thrust back in hard, forcing the cum inside Jaskier to slosh and leak. They must be an absolute wreck by now, Jaskier thought absently. Covered in cum, laying on the forest floor, and still rutting into each other. 

Jaskier laughed at the horrified scandal such a sight would evoke in polite society and thrust back against Geralt just to make it worse. They would absolute hate that he loved being used like this, that all he wanted was to absorb Geralt’s cum every second of every day. And that made it all the more delicious.

Geralt nosed up his neck and Jaskier bent his head until their mouths could just barely reach for an awkward kiss. Geralt huffed and shifted up against Jaskier, pulling himself just that much closer to kiss him properly. Jaskier clenched around him and Geralt moaned brokenly into his mouth as he came again – it couldn’t honestly be more than a dribble at this point, but pressed up against Jaskier as he was, he mostly plugged his cum inside Jaskier again. When Geralt pressed down against the bulge in his belly again, there was nowhere for the cum to go. Geralt was back in his normal body again, but he could still breed Jaskier.

The thought sent him over the edge into a dry orgasm, everything already milked out of him. The pleasure was so sharp it hurt, and yet he loved it and floated on it in a haze of white.

When he came back to himself, he was laid out on his back, wiped clean to the best of Geralt’s ability with limited supplies in the forest. Geralt himself was hovering over him, pressing soft kisses to every mark he had left on Jaskier’s body.

Jaskier’s limbs felt like jelly, but he managed to heave one arm up until he could catch his fingers in Geralt’s hair and drag him up for a proper kiss. Geralt sighed against him, letting the slightest amount of his weight press into Jaskier. When Jaskier released him, Geralt folded to the side until he could curl up under Jaskier’s extended arm.

Jaskier, smiled and kissed his forehead. “Good boy.” 


End file.
